24 Stycznia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Liderzy 7.10 Notowania 7.35 Śniadanie na farmie 8.00 Ogrodnik Pankracy i jego przyjaciele: Pewnej śnieżnej nocy 8.25 Słowa i obrazy 8.30 Teleranek 8.55 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (25): Węzły miłości - ser. prod. kanad. 9.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Droga na Bali - film fab. prod. USA (1952 11.45 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 11.50 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce: Panorama Racławicka 12.00 W rok po wizycie 12.15 Czasy katolicki - mag. infor. 12.25 Tańce polskie: Tańce Śląskie. Pszczyna 12.35 Ludzki świat 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Goniec kulturalny 13.55 Seriale wszech czasów: Dom (9/12): Po obu stronach muru - serial TVP teletekstem 15.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny Moc 16.00 Zwierzęta świata: Zycie pośród lodu (6): Ślady stóp na śniegu - ser. dok. prod. ang. teletekstem 16.30 Rodzina Statystycznych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Akademia policyjna (14) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka Chip i Dale (38): Wierność goryla 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Oblicza Nowego Orleanu (4) - ser. prod. USA 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki 21.15 Kwadrat - mag. młodzieżowy 21.45 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.30 Ojciec Święty w Meksyku 22.50 Sportowa niedziela 23.20 Filmowe zbliżenia. Wielka Brytania: Kochanie - film fab prod. angielskiej (1995) 0.55 Wiolinem i basem - magazyn muzyczny Lucjana Kydryńskiego 1.25 Muzeum Orsay (2/6): Przygoda impresjonistyczna - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.05 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.35 Oblicza Nowego Orleanu 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.30 Program lokalny 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 Korzenie jedności: Taize 9.55 Szalone liczby (20) - teleturniej 10.20 Kręcioła 10.40 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi (14): Rok 1945. Cień atomowej chmury - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.40 Za wszelką cenę - film fab. prod. USA (1955) 13.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - pr. dla dzieci 14.25 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada (461) - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (108): Rozwody - telenowela TVP 16.00 52. Spotkanie z balladą: Karnawał w Kopydłowie. Samba (1) (powt.) 16.55 Przyłbice i kaptury (9): Jutro bitwa - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Dlaczego to my 19.55 52. Spotkanie z balladą: Karnawał w Kopydłowie - Niespodzianka 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (65) - ser. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Zdania i uwagi 23.25 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Awangarda. Marcel Duchamp - film dok. prod. USA 0.15 Na skrzydłach wolności - film przyg. prod. USA (1994) 1.45 Sport-telegram 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.15 Telewizja Katowice proponuje... 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.45 Koncert na rzecz Fundacji Rodziny Ludgardy i Jerzego Buzków 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program B. Netz 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Śląska Kronika Filmowa - program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 14.50 Dance Club - program muzyczny 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993 17.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 17.50 Skąd ten cytat? 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Śląska gospoda - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Persona - program Eweliny Puczek 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Studio sport 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Ręce które leczą 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Jumanji - serial anim. USA 8.30 Power Rangers - serial kom. 9.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa - serial USA 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial USA 12.00 Dharma i Greg - serial USA 12.30 Baterii nie wliczono - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r., 102 min) 14.30 F/X - serial amerykański 15.30 Perła - amerykański serial kom. 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra-zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 17.20 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy 18.15 Herkules - serial przygodowy 19.05 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Królowie mambo - film fab. prod. . USA (1992 r., 98 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Na każdy temat 24.00 Magazyn sportowy 1.30 Muzyka na bis 3.20 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Sylwan (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Ich czworo i pies (25) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo, dla dzieci 10.00 Mowgli (20) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Szalony świat (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Tarzan (3) - serial przyg., USA 12.00 Studio tramwaj 12.30 TVN - Między nami mówiąc 12.45 XX wiek według Dawida Frosta (16) - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Film na deser: Hrabina Cosel- film historyczny, Polska 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - pr. rozryw. 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Prawo podziemia - film sensacyjny, USA 21.10 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.40 W mrocznym kręgu: Wszystko o seksie (3) - serial dok. 22.40 Ale plama - program rozryw. 22.55 Norma Rae - film obyczajowy, USA 1.10 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (41,42): Urlop, Wspólnicy - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 08.30 Przez Karpaty (4): Słowacja - Słowacki Kras - film przyrodniczy Gerarda Sawickiego 09.00 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 10.30 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 10.45 NIEDZIELNE MUZYKOWANIE - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '98: Tango inaczej - koncert E. Chojnackiej i jej gości (stereo) 11.30 Mała księżniczka (8/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (26 min) 12.00 Dla dzieci: Szkoła na wesoło 12.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. 14.05 TEATR FAMILIJNY: Janusz Domagalik - Anka, 1997 14.45 Jestem: Jacek Skubikowski - program rozrywkowy 15.30 BIOGRAFIE: Antoni Malczewski - film dokumentalny 16.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego 16.50 Pocztylion 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (17/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Żona i nie żona - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1939 18.45 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka (1): Smok - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Kto jest kim w Polsce 20.05 Ucieczka z kina 'Wolność' - komedia, Polska 1990 21.35 Spotkanie z balladą: Warszawa da się lubić - A my na luzie (2) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Premier w Jedynce - rozmowa z Jerzym Buzkiem Prezesem Rady Ministrów RP 23.55 L'Osservatore Romano - rocznica polskiej edycji 00.25 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - reportaż 00.45 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Bajki Bolka i Lolka (1): Smok - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.25 Kto jest kim w Polsce (powt.) 01.35 Matki, żony i kochanki (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Juliusz Machulski (powt.) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.05 Ucieczka z kina 'Wolność' - komedia, Polska 1990, reż. Wojciech Marczewski (powt.) 04.35 Jestem: Jacek Skubikowski - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.20 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Żona i nie żona - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1941, reż. Emil Chaberski (powt.) 06.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 12.20 Z planu filmowego 12.30 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 13.50 Wywiady z... 14.40 Tajemnice natury - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Testament Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 16.30 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Japonia - kraj wschodzącego słońca - film dokumentalny 18.05 Wodny podróżnik - film dokumentalny 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wolny strzelec (Stringer/Prime Time Murder) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise, wyk. Tim Thomerson, Sally Kirkland, Anthony Finetti, Laura Reed (90 min) 23.00 Złodzieje diamentów (Diamond Thieves) - film kryminalny, USA, reż. Anthony M. Dawson, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Edward Albert Jr., Karen Black (82 min) 00.40 Radio na żywo Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - program dla dzieci 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela pol. 07.30 13. posterunek - serial komediowy 08.00 Bonanza - serial USA 09.05 Kojak - serial krym. 10.10 Jednostka marzeń 10.40 Oennis rozrabiaka - anim. serial dla dzieci 11.15 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. USA 11.40 Wrestling: Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone 12.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 13.05 Wojna i pamięć - serial wojenny 14.00 Arcylokaj - fr. film sensac., 1965 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek - serial sf USA 17.00 Potężna dżungla - serial komediowy 17.30 Benny Hill - program rozr. 18.00 Dynastia - serial obycz. USA 19.00 Kojak - serial krym. 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Na skrzydłach wiatru - serial kostiumowy 21.05 Gorący temat - serial obycz. USA 22.05 Pierwsza fala - serial sf USA 23.10 Kosmiczni buntownicy - film sf USA, 1988 01.00 Makakofonia, czyli ROCK M.K.K. - progr. muz. 01.30 Afficionado - mag. muz. 02.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej RTL 7 06.25 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komed. 06.45 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komed. 07.10 Komando małolat - serial sensac. 08.00 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial sf 08.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby?. Doktor Zagu, Gdzie jest Wally, Beethoven, Nanook 12.10 Świat Audobona - serial przyrod. 13.00 Świat Audobona: Tajemnicze słonie - serial przyrod. 13.55 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obycz. 14.45 Autostrada do nieba - serial familijny 15.40 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 16.30 Łysoń - serial komediowy 16.55 Tata major - serial komediowy 17.20 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Kochany urwis - komedia USA, 1990 (77 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program inform. oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensac. USA PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat USA. 1985 (161 min) 22.45 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 00.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial krym. 00.45 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obycz. 01.35 McCall - serial sensac. USA 02.30 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show Wojciecha Jagielskiego Nasza Telewizja 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Dog Tracer - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.25 Ouasimodo - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.50 Popeye - serial animowany 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn 09.40 Z ostatniej chwili - serial USA 10.30 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial USA 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muz. 12.30 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 13.00 Program kulinarny 13.15 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.45 Na wokandzie - serial obycz. USA 14.15 Lista przebojów podwórkowych Bohdana Łazuki 14.45 Van Lock - fr. film krym. 16.15 Piękni i sławni, czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 16.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Śpiąca niedźwiedzica - film obycz. USA. 1994 (78 min) 18.15 Wielkie romanse XX wieku - serial dok. 18.45 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 19.05 McCall - serial sensac. USA 20.00 HIT TYGODNIA: Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat USA, 1985 (161 min) 22.45 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 00.00 Horoskop na jutro 00.05 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Ojcowie i synowie - film obycz. USA 1992 (100 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 13.30 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 14.00 Burza mózgów - talk show 14.30 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Godzina z... rockiem - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Syrenka Maco - film animowany 19.30 Cudowna podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Stephen Boyd, Raquel Welch, Edmond O'Brien, Donald Pleasence (100 min) 21.30 Giselle - balet 22.30 Top Shop 23.30 Magazyn muzyczny 23.45 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.00 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 01.00 Hot Shop Super 1 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9:00 Teleshopping 10.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela wł. 11:00 Koncert W. Mozarta. 12.30 Wędrówki Guliwera, 13.30 Eurovillage. 14:00 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej. 14.30 T & T - serial kanad. 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci, 16.00 Flip i Flap w legii cudzoziemskiej - ko- media USA. 1939, 17.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela wł, 19.00 Top Class, 19.30 Eurovillage. 20:00 Kłamczucha - wł. film fab. 22:00 Top Class. 22.30 Iwan Groźny - balet w dwóch aktach, 0.00 Hot Nights, 1.15 Muzyka. ATV 06.00 Auto moto puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 10.30 Serial telewizyjny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Serial telewizyjny 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Dookoła świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 20.30 Więzy śmierci (Death Bond) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Dominic Elmo Smith, wyk. Miles O'Keefe, Susanne Slater (99 min) 22.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (90 min) 01.00 Serenada Penny (Penny Serenade) - film obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. George Stevens, wyk. Irene Dunne, Cary Grant, Beulah Bondi, Edgar Buchanan (118 min) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.35 Wieści - program dla rolników 08.50 Sami o Sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Cześć Einstein (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Lazare Iglesis, wyk. Roland Picup, Marie Dubois, Philippe Bigand (55 min) 15.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 15.30 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 17.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 18.05 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 19.00 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 19.30 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Niedziela sportowa 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Sztuka kochania 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Sława (Fame) - film muzyczny, USA 1980, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Lee Curreri, Eddie Barth, Laura Dean (128 min) TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Serca Pana Jezusa w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Cześć Einstein (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Lazare Iglesis, wyk. Roland Picup, Marie Dubois, Philippe Bigand (55 min) 15.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 17.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 18.05 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 19.00 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 19.30 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Sportowe areny regionu 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Sława (Fame) - film muzyczny, USA 1980, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Lee Curreri, Eddie Barth, Laura Dean (128 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg - wielkopolski magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Rynek - czyli kto kogo 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 13.00 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.15 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.40 Studio sport - retransmisje 14.30 (WP) Cześć Einstein (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Lazare Iglesis, wyk. Roland Picup, Marie Dubois, Philippe Bigand (55 min) 15.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 17.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 18.05 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 19.00 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 19.30 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Sława (Fame) - film muzyczny, USA 1980, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Lee Curreri, Eddie Barth, Laura Dean (128 min) TV 5 Wrocław 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 10.25 (WP) Święta w Europie - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z Zoo 14.30 (WP) Cześć Einstein (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Lazare Iglesis, wyk. Roland Picup, Marie Dubois, Philippe Bigand (55 min) 15.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 16.00 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 16.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 17.55 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC 18.05 (WP) Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lubelski Węgiel - Zagłębie Sosnowiec 19.00 (WP) EL TV Muzyk - czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 19.30 (WP) Ace of Base - nasza historia - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Studio sport 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Sława (Fame) - film muzyczny, USA 1980, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Lee Curreri, Eddie Barth, Laura Dean (128 min) TV 3 Lublin 07.00 Miś Rupert - ang. serial anim. 07.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta - fr. cykl reporterski 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - fr. serial anim. 08.05 Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial anim. USA 08.30 Panorama polonijna 08.50 Nowina 09.00 Dać świadectwo: „Przyjdź i zaśpiewaj" - Żakeria '98 09.30 Nasz świat - program muz. 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - ang. program poradnikowy 10.30 Święta w Europie - fr. serial dok. 10.55 Świat bliski i daleki - kanad, serial dok. 11.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - hiszp. serial dok. 11.35 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - niem. serial dok. 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.10 Album lubelski 13.35 Dziedzictwo 14.00 Barbara i Jan - pol. serial fab 14.30 Cześć, Einstein - ang. serial fab. 15.25 Opowieści o mądrym królu - izraelski serial anim. 15.30 Był sobie człowiek - anim. serial edukacyjny 16.00 Duszek z antypodów - angielsko-austral. serial fab. 16.30 Drużyna marzeń - ang. serial fab. 17.00 I liga koszykówki mężczyzn (w przerwie) Koszykarskie ABC 19.00 Nasz świat - program muz. 19.30 Ace Of Base - nasza historia - koncert 20.30 Mefisto walc - pol. film fab. 21.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.45 Sport 22.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - poradnikowy program ang. 22.30 Sława - film muz. USA, 1980 (129 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.25 Indianie Ameryki Północnej: Czejenowie (4/20) 06.55 Amazonia - wojna cieni 07.50 Marzenie o wolności (1/2) 09.00 Kroniki Popular science (4/60) 09.10 Przewodnik akwanauty po oceanach: Marzyciele z oceanu 10.05 Rakiety w kosmosie (2/3): Na progu kosmosu 10.55 Masakra, której nie można przemilczeć 11.10 Historia Włoch XX wieku (16/42): Niemożliwa rewolucja 11.40 Dramat radzieckich żon 12.35 Na tropach przyrody: Skarb temu, kto zrozumie 13.30 W imię rasy 15.05 Clive Anderson - Nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 15.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (12/28): Lepanto, rok 1571 16.30 Antarktyka: Ostatnia granica (1/2) 17.25 Ku przyszłości (21/22): Podróże w przyszłość 17.55 Mistrzowie jazzu (8/12): Gospel według Liz Maccomb 18.45 Wojna algierska (3/4): Nie żałuję niczego 19.50 Łowca krokodyli (8/10) 20.35 Tunel (3-ost.) 21.25 Sylvain i Sylvette - wesoła kompania 21.55 Cuda europejskiej przyrody (6/12): Europejskie giganty 22.50 Kobiety Sahelu 23.45 Kroniki Popular science (3/60) 00.00 Wielcy kompozytorzy (2/7): Ludwig van Beethoven 01.00 Mechanika a sztuka Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bunny- filmy anim. 07.45 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 08.00 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film anim. 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - film anim. 08.30 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin: Ogrody Szkarłupni - film dok. 09.00 (K) Miasteczko Chełm- film anim. 10.15 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - film dok. 10.45 (K) Wakacje pana Hulol - komedia, fr. 1953 (83 min) 12.10 (K) Baloniki i serpentyny - film krótkometrażowy 12.25 Nie przegap prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska 12.30 Reflektor - magazyn 13.20 Strela mroku - serial 13.50 (K) Grać na skrzypcach - film dok. 14.50 (K) Cats - musical Andrew Lloyd Webbera, 1981 (119 min) 16.55 (K) Puchar Anglii - 4. runda, piłka nożna 19.00 Star Trek. Voyager - serial sf 19.50 Lapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) John i Mary - film obycz. USA. 1969 (89 min) 21.30 (K) Sport + magazyn 22.50 (K) Nanou - dramat ang.-fr. 1986 (101 min) 00.35 (K) Tajny agent - dramat USA. 1996 (91 min) 02.10 (K) Ścigani - film akcji, USA, 1996 (94 min) 03.45 (K) Jesienny księżyc - film akcji. USA, 1998 (100 min) 05.25 (K) Co do mnie czujesz? - ang. film obycz., 1997 (93 min) HBO 07.45 Seks, miłość i korki uliczne (Pie in the Sky) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Josh Charles, John Goodman (90 min) 09.20 Żona pastora (The Preacher's Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Denzel Washington, Whitney Houston (118 min) 11.25 Jefferson w Paryżu (Jefferson in Paris) - dramat biograficzny, USA 1995, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Nick Nolte (144 min) 13.50 Umrzeć ze śmiechu (Funny Bones) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Oliver Platt, Jerry Lewis (122 min) 15.55 Pret-a-porter - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Julia Roberts, Tim Robbins (127 min) 18.05 Egzekutor (Eraser) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Chuck Russell, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Caan (109 min) 20.00 Fan (The Fan) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Robert De Niro, Wesley Snipes (111 min) 21.55 Relikt (The Relic) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Tom Sizemore (105 min) 23.45 Od pierwszego wejrzenia (... At First Sight) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Steven Pearl, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Dan Cortese (86 min) 01.15 Jefferson w Paryżu (Jefferson in Paris) - dramat biograficzny, USA 1995, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Nick Nolte (144 min) 03.40 Lot gołębicy (Flight of the Dove) - thriller, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Steve Railsback, wyk. Scott Glenn, Theresa Russell (88 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Bodzio - mały helikopter - serial animowany 07.30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Rupert chce zostać bohaterem - film dla dzieci, 1997, reż. Brooks Campbell, wyk. Sean Campbell, Melissa Diluigi, Johnny Crawford, Robbery Scene (90 min) 10.00 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 10.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 11.00 Moda TV 12.00 Podróżujący smakosz - magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Trudne powroty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 13.30 The Main Floor 14.00 Motowizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Transworld Sport 16.00 Hokej 18.30 Aż trudno w to uwierzyć - magazyn ciekawostek 19.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy 20.00 Bajeczne fortuny - serial 21.00 Nagle (Suddenly) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Robert A. Ackerman, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jason Beghe (105 min) 22.45 Koniec milczenia (Noel et apres) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Daniel Vigne, wyk. Valerie Kaprinsky, Katherina Bohm, Francois Bernheim, Salome Stevenin (90 min) 00.15 Hazard (The Winner) - thriller kryminalny, USA/Australia 1996, reż. Alex Cox, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Vincent D'Onofrio, Richard Edson, Delroy Lindo (105 min) 01.50 Podwójne życie Weroniki (La double vie de Veronique) - dramat psychologiczny, Pol./Franc. 1991, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Irene Jacob, Władysław Kowalski, Halina Gryglaszewska, Philippe Volter (96 min) Hallmark 06.20 Królewskie wesele (Royal Wedding) - musical, USA 1951, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Fred Astair, Jane Powell, Peter Lawford, Sarah Churchil (93 min) 07.55 Horton Foote. Samotny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Michael Lindsay Hogg, wyk. Hume Cronyn, James Earl Jones, Ed Begley, Chris Cooper (110 min) 09.45 Córka czarownicy - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Alan MacMillan, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Peter Firth, Susan Gilmore, Richard Claxton (90 min) 11.15 Wszyscy na linię (1914 All Out) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. David Green, wyk. Christopher Baines, Jonathan Cullen, David Hargreaves, Joe Holmes (80 min) 12.40 Droga do Avonlea (Road to Avonlea/Avonlea) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Dick Benner, wyk. Cedric Smith, Mag Ruffan, Lally Cadeau, Frances Hyland (100 min) 14.20 Country wiecznie żywe (Country Gold) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Loni Anderson, Earl Holliman, Linda Hamilton, Cooper Huckabee (100 min) 16.00 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Nauczka (Dick Francis: Twice Shy) - film kryminalny, Irlandia/Kanada 1989, reż. Deirdre Friel, wyk. Ian McShane, Kate MaKenzie, Karl Hayden, Geraldine Fitzgerald (90 min) 17.40 Pociąg sierot (Orphan Train) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. William A Graham, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Kevin Dobson, Linda Manz, Graham Fletcher-Cook (95 min) 19.15 Pociąg sierot (Orphan Train) (ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. William A Graham, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Kevin Dobson, Linda Manz, Graham Fletcher-Cook (45 min) 20.00 So Proudly We Hail - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Lionel Chetwynd, wyk. Edward Herrman, David Soul, Chad Lowe, Billy Morrissette (95 min) 21.35 To nie twój syn (He's Not Your Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Donna Mills, Ken Howard, Ann Dusenberry, Michael C. Gwynne (95 min) 23.10 Ręce mordercy (Hands of a Murderer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Edward Woodward, Kim Thomson, Warren Clark, Anthony Edwards (90 min) 00.50 Country wiecznie żywe (Country Gold) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Loni Anderson, Earl Holliman, Linda Hamilton, Cooper Huckabee (100 min) 02.30 Strefa cienia. Praca domowa w paszczy nauczyciela (Shadow Zone: My Teacher Ate My Homework) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Williams, wyk. Shelley Duvall, Gregory Smith, Edwin Hodge, Margot Kidder (90 min) 04.00 Pociąg sierot (Orphan Train) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. William A Graham, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Kevin Dobson, Linda Manz, Graham Fletcher-Cook (95 min) 05.35 Pociąg sierot (Orphan Train) (ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. William A Graham, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Kevin Dobson, Linda Manz, Graham Fletcher-Cook (45 min) Romantica 6:00 W sidłach namiętności (16-20) 11:00 Siostry (26-30) 16:00 W sidłach namiętności (16-20) 21:00 Siostry (26-30) 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 20.00 Zakazana planeta - film sf USA. 1956, 21.40 Skarb Sierra Madre - film przyg. USA, 1948, 23.40 Deszczowa piosenka - film obycz. USA. 1952. Eurosport 8.30 Saneczkar- stwo: Puchar świata. Bad Goi- sern. 9.00 Nar- ciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Kitzbuhel, Austria, 10.00 Biathlon: Puchar Świata. Antholz. Wiochy, 11.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Kitzbuhel, Austria, 12.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata kobiet, Cortina d'Ampezzo, Włochy. 12.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata kobiet, Cortina d'Ampezzo, Włochy. 13.15 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Kitzbuhel Austria, 13.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Kitzbuhel Austria. 14.15 (P) Bobsleje: Puchar świata, Igls, Austria. 15.15 (P) Biathlon: Puchar świata, Antholz, Włochy 17.00 (P) Tenis: Australian Open, Mel- bourne - 7. dzień 20.30 Automobilizm - wyścigi na lodzie, Serre Chevata Francja, 21.00 (P) Lekka atletyka: Halowy mityng IAAF, Karlsru- he, Niemcy 22.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne - skoki: Puchar Świata, Sapporo. Japonia, 23.00 Sportscentre. 23.15 Tenis: Australian Open, Mel- bourne - wydarzenia dnia 0.00 (P) Bobsleje: Puchar Świata, Igls. Austria. 0.30 Automobilizm - wyścigi na lodzie. Serre Chevalier, Francja. 1.00 Rally Mistrzostwa świata FIA, Monte Carlo. Discovery Channel 9.00 Świat według Anne Walker: Kanada - zimowa kraina czarów, 9.30 Świat według Anne Walker: Daleki Wschód, 10.00 Ghosthunters: Chingle Hall - dom, w którym straszy, 10.30 Ghosthunters II: Opowieści z dreszczykiem, 11.00 Ferrari: Champions Sports Racers, 12.00 State of Alert: Europa po zakończeniu zimnej wojny, 12.30 Szkoła pilotów, 13.00 Rogues Gallery. John Dillinger - portret słynnego amerykańskiego kryminalisty, 14.00 Fire- power 2000: Technologie nowoczesnej marynarki wojennej, 15.00 The Specalists: Operacja Purple Star, 16.00 Weapons of War: Najsłynniejsze myśliwce II wojny światowej. 17.00 Air Power: Helikoptery w działaniach wojennych, 18.00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających III, 18.30 Classic Bikes: Skutery, 19.00 Titanic's Lost Sister: Losy bliźniaczej siostry Titanica - Britanniki, 20.00 Opowieści niesamowite, 20.30 Creatures Fantastic: Tajemnicze koty, 21.00 Mysteries of the Ancients, 22.00 Scare Me, 23.00 High Anxiety, 0.00 The Big C, 1.00 Discover Magazine: Fakty dziwniejsze od fikcji 2.00 Z akt sądowych. National Geographic 12.00 (A) Shark Files: Rekiny 13.00 Flood 14.00 Natural Born Killers: Last Feast of the Crocodile 15.00 Tajemnicza jaskinia 16.00 Endangered: Save the Panda 17.00 Skarb galeonu San Diego 18.00 Birds of Distinction: Tęczowe ptaki 19.00 Birds of Distinction: Władca orłów 19.30 Birds of Distinction: The Eagle and the Snake 20.00 Birds of Distinction: Ginące ptaki Amazonki 21.00 Deep into the Labyrinth 21.30 Kamerzyści frontowi 22.00 Endangered: On the Edge of Extinction 23.00 Skradzione skarby Kambodży 23.30 Dzikie konie z pustyni Namib 00.00 Birds of Distinction: Tęczowe ptaki 01.00 Birds of Distinction: Władca orłów 01.30 Birds of Distinction: The Eagle and the Snake Travel Channel 13.00 Tysiące oblicz Indonezji: Bali 13.30 (P) Wirujący świat: Mongolia 14.00 Podróż z przygodami: Pasawa, Wiedeń, Budapeszt - rejs po Dunaju 14.30 Smaki Włoch: Sycylia/Palermo 15.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Oficjalne przyjęcie w Dolinie Loary 15.30 (P) Morska podróż: Kilmore Quay i Boatstrand 16.00 (P) Koleją po Australii: The X.T.P. Sydney - Brisbane 17.00 Ciekawostki i podróże: Wietnam 18.00 Tysiące oblicz Indonezji: Bali 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Dublin i Jamajka 19.00 Smaki Włoch: Sycylia/Palermo 19.30 (P) Morska podróż: Kilmore Quay i Boatstrand 20.00 (P) Magia Afryki 21.00 (P) Tu i tam: Nowa Zelandia 21.30 Podróż z przygodami: Pasawa, Wiedeń, Budapeszt - rejs po Dunaju 22.00 Ciekawostki i podróże: Wietnam 23.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Ille de France 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Dublin i Jamajka 00.00 (P) Sekrety Indii: Radosne domy bogów 00.30 (P) Wirujący świat: Mongolia 01.00 Zakończenie programu Atomic 06.00 Atomic TV mix 09.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 11.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca: Polskie teledyski na życzenie 12.00 Pop Planeta - muzyczne nowości 14.00 Kult. 15.00 Rentgen 17.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca: Polskie teledyski na życzenie 18.00 Factory M - muzyka polska 20.00 Atomic TV mix 21.00 Robert Gawliński - biografia 22.00 Styl W 23.00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 RadioActive VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Minh-Khai's Music Box - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Madonna) 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Will Smith 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (Bee Gees) 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski CARTOON NETWORK 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Sylwester i Tweety 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Animaniacy 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Beetlejuice 12.30 Tom i Jerry 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Show Bugsa i Daffy 13.45 Struś Pędziwiatr 14.00 Freakazoid! 14.30 Batman 15.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 15.30 Maska 16.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Johnny Bravo 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Rybia policja 21.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 21.30 Prywatny detektyw 22.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Ivanhoe 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Ivanhoe 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 GWIAZDA MIESIĄCA: HUMPHREY BOGART - Skamieniały las (The Petrified Forest) - film sensacyjny, USA 1936, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Bette Davis, Leslie Howard, Dick Foran (82 min) 07.30 Action in the North Atlantic - film wojenny, USA 1943, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Raymond Massey, Alan Hale, Julie Bishop (126 min) 09.45 The Two Mrs Carrolls - thriller, USA 1945, reż. Peter Godfrey, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Barbara Stanwyck, Nigel Bruce, Alexis Smith (95 min) 11.30 Aniołowie o brudnych twarzach (Angels with Dirty Faces) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1938, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Pat O'Brien, Ann Sheridan (97 min) 13.15 They Drive By Night - film sensacyjny, USA 1940, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, George Raft, Ida Lupino, Ann Sheridan (91 min) 15.00 High Sierra - dramat kryminalny, USA 1941, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ida Lupino, Alan Curtis, Joan Leslie (100 min) 16.45 Skamieniały las (The Petrified Forest) - film sensacyjny, USA 1936, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Bette Davis, Leslie Howard, Dick Foran (82 min) 18.15 Mieć i nie mieć (To Have and Have Not) - film wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Dan Seymour (96 min) 20.00 Mroczne przejście (Dark Passage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1947, reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Bruce Bennett, Agnes Moorehead (107 min) 22.00 Wielki sen (The Big Sleep) - film kryminalny, USA 1946, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Martha Vickers, John Ridgely (110 min) 00.50 Slick Here - film anim., USA 1947 (8 min) 01.00 Casablanca - melodramat, USA 1942, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Claude Rains, Paul Henreid (102 min) 03.00 Sokół Maltański (The Maltese Falcon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1941, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Mary Astor, Peter Lorre, Sydney Greenstreet (100 min) 04.40 The Oklahoma Kid - western, USA 1939, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Hugh Sothern, Rosemary Lane (85 min) ZDF 06.00 -09.15 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia - serial animowany 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial animowany 06.50 Chaoskids - serial animowany 07.00 Wickie - serial animowany 07.25 Bazillien - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi (powt.) 09.00 logo - wiadomości od a - zebra 09.15 Na czasie - w kościele i społeczeństwie 09.30 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z Finsterwalde 10.15 Studio sport: Biatlon - PŚ w Antholz; Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ mężczyzn w Kitzbühel; Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ kobiet w Cortina d'Ampezzo 11.45 Wpół do 12 - Eser i goście 12.15 Niedzielny koncert: Zimowe marzenia w Górnej Bawarii 13.00 Wiadomości 13.02 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.30 Studio sport: Biatlon - PŚ w Antholz; Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ mężczyzn w Kitzbühel; Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ kobiet w Cortina d'Ampezzo; Lekka atletyka - zawody halowe w Karlsruhe 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn 18.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Bonn 19.30 W strefie polarnej: Pasaż trwogi - film dokumentalny 20.15 Przestępstwa profesora Capellari - serial 21.45 Salto kommunale - serial 22.15 Wiadomości 22.25 Total Global (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 23.10 Gdzie jestem?: Francis - teatr telewizji, Niemcy 1997, reż. Angelika Mönning (95 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.50 Gra o życie (My Life) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Bruce Joel Rubin, wyk. Michael Keaton, Nicole Kidman, Haing S. Ngor, Bradley Whitford (112 min) 02.40 Prosto z Bonn 03.00 Straßenfeger 03.30 ML Mona Lisa (powt.) 04.00 Conrad i spółka (powt.) 04.50 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) RTL 05.35 -12.45 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 05.35 Disney's Jungle-Cubs (powt.) 06.00 Brand Spanking New Doug (powt.) 06.20 Disneys Recess (powt.) 06.45 Jim Henson's Animal Show 07.10 Hey Arnold! (powt.) 07.30 Rocko's Modern Life (powt.) 08.00 Chip i Dale - serial animowany, USA 08.25 Disney Club - Goes Classic 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.40 Disney's Jungle-Cubs - serial animowany, USA 09.05 Disney Club - Clever & Cool 09.10 Brand Spanking New Doug (powt.) 09.40 Disney Club & Fab 5 09.45 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.55 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.20 Woody Woodpecker - serial animowany, USA 1982 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997/98 11.20 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.20 Co nowego u Disneya? - filmy animowane 12.35 Człowiek-kondor (Condorman) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1980, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Barbara Carrera, James Hampton (86 min) 14.15 SeaQuest DSV - serial SF, USA 1993/94 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1996/97 16.00 Hercules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 16.50 Xena - serial przygodowy, USA 1995/96 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Robin Hood: Faceci w rajtuzach (Robin Hood: Men in Tights) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Cary Elwes, Richard Lewis, Roger Rees, Amy Yasbeck (100 min) 22.15 Spiegel TV - magazyn 23.05 Wielki reportaż: Dramat na ulicach - ofiary, sprawcy, wypadki 23.50 Czarna żmija (Black Adder) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 00.30 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 00.55 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn 01.20 Xena - serial przygodowy, USA 1995/96 (powt.) 02.10 Hercules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 03.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.55 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.50 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) RTL 2 05.30 -08.10 Seriale animowane 08.10 Making of... (powt.) 08.35 Hartowie na Dzikim Zachodzie - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 09.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.30 Marzyciele, czyli potęga wyobraźni (Radio Flyer) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Lorraine Bracco, John Heard, Elijah Wood, Joseph Mazzello (109 min) 13.35 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.35 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn (powt.) 15.40 BRAVO TV Weekend - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 DJ BoBo Magic Tour - koncert 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.15 Peep! - show 23.20 World Wrestling Federation - RAW 00.15 Redakcja (powt.) 01.20 Magazyn reklamowy 01.35 Zdziczały świat (World Gone Wild) - film fantastyczny, USA 1988, reż. Lee H. Katzin, wyk. Bruce Dern, Michael Par?, Mary Stewart, Adam Ant (90 min) 03.20 Talk Radio - dramat społeczny, USA 1988, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Ellen Greene, Leslie Hope, John C. McGinley (120 min) SuperRTL 06.00 Bumpety Boo (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.40 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial: TV Shop 08.15 Infomercial: Dominion 08.30 MUUH (powt.) 08.55 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.20 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 09.40 Art Attack - magazyn 10.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 10.30 Super, Metty! (powt.) 10.55 Bell, Book and Candle (Meine Braut ist übersinnlich) - komedia, USA 1958 (powt.) 12.40 The Witching of Ben Wagner (Großmutters Fluch) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Paul Annett, wyk. Justin Gocke, Bettina Rae, Sam Bottoms, Harriet hall (96 min) 14.20 Third Man on the Mountain (Der dritte Mann im Berg) - film przygodowy, USA 1959 (powt.) 16.05 Śladami zwierząt: Jesień tygrysa bengalskiego - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 17.55 DODO - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl: Małżeńskie wakacje - komedia w trzech aktach 22.05 Isola Bella - komedia, Niemcy 1961 (powt.) 23.45 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn 00.30 Infomercial: TV Shop 01.00 Program nocny SAT 1 05.15 W podróży: Szwarcwald - magazyn 05.40 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 05.45 Parrish (Sein Name war Parrish) - melodramat, USA 1960, reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Troy Donahue, Claudette Colbert, Karl Malden, Dean Jagger (114 min) 07.45 WECK UP - show 08.45 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.45 Prawdziwe męstwo (True Grit) - western, USA 1968, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Kim Darbie, Glen Campbell, Jeff Corey (123 min) 13.10 Przygody hrabiego Bobby'ego (Die Abenteuer des Grafen Bobby) - komedia, Austria 1961, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Peter Alexander, Vivi Bach, Gunther Philipp, Bill Ramsey (90 min) 15.10 Garbus idzie na całość (Ein Käfer geht aufs Ganze ) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. David Mark, wyk. Richard Lynn, Kathrin Oginski, Jim Brown, Gerd Duwner (88 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - show 20.15 Zemsta jest słodka - show 22.05 Dyskusje w wieży - talkshow 23.05 Spiegel TV - magazyn 23.40 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 23.45 Garbus idzie na całość (Ein Käfer geht aufs Ganze ) - komedia, Niemcy 1971 (powt.) 01.30 Prawdziwe męstwo (True Grit) - western, USA 1968 (powt.) 03.30 Przygody hrabiego Bobby'ego (Die Abenteuer des Grafen Bobby) - komedia, Austria 1961 (powt.) 05.00 BLITZ (powt.) PRO 7 05.45 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 06.10 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 06.30 -12.30 Seriale animowane: 06.30 Alvin i wiewiórki 06.55 Oskar 07.00 Prosiaczek Dick 07.25 Cztery czarownice 07.45 Rugrats 08.10 Przygody Animków 08.35 Lupo Alberto 09.00 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 09.25 Królik Bugs 10.20 Laboratorium Dextera 10.45 Między nami jaskiniowcami 11.15 Pinky i Brian 12.00 Simpsonowie 12.30 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1993 13.15 Superman - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996 14.05 Downhill Willie (Downhill Willie - Der Schrecken der Piste) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Keith Coogan, Lochlan Monroe, Staci Keanan, Estelle Harris (86 min) 15.40 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 16.30 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 17.25 The Secret Agent Club (Der Spion mit der Lizenz zum Prügeln) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Murlowski, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Matthew McCurley, Lesley-Anne Down (82 min) 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Koniec niewinności (Now and Then) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Demi Moore, Rosie O'Donnell, Rita Wilson, Melanie Griffith (98 min) 22.10 Focus TV - magazyn 23.15 Evolver - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Ethan Randall, Cassidy Rae, John De Lancie, Cindy Pickett (84 min) 00.50 Lwie serce (A.W.O.L.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 02.50 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 03.45 Babylon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 04.30 Świat cudów (powt.) TV 5 EUROPE 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Wiadomości 08.05 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Mission Pirattak 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Bus et compagnie - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Opłucz swoją wannę 11.00 Thalassa - magazyn morski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Telekino 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Nie należy marzyć 14.00 Wiadomości 14.30 La Carte au Tresor 16.00 Wiadomości 16.30 Kiosk (powt.) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Kiosk (powt.) 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - telerniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Vivement dimanche - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Nie należy marzyć 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 Sans ceremonie - film obyczajowy 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Za morzem 02.00 Wiadomości 02.30 Sans ceremonie (powt.) 04.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 04.30 Wiadomości 05.00 Zakończenie programu